STARTREK FANFIC
by The Robloxians
Summary: It is stardate 117143.8 Year of 2368 The U.S.S Defendant just got out of warp with severe Damage to the hull from it's last attack from the Cardassians Gul Dukat's Flag Ship.


_**[A/N] This is a new Fan Fiction, I hope you all like it! Please Comment and Fav/Follow! [A/N]**_

 _ **[NARRATOR] It is stardate 117143.8 Year of 2368 The U.S.S Defendant just got out of warp with severe Damage to the hull from it's last attack from the Cardassians Gul Dukat's Flag Ship.**_

"Lieutenant set course to Jupiter Space Station' Spoke Captain Richards

"Yes Captain." Replied Lieutenant Jarves

"Captain the Warp Drive is down!" Snapped the Chief Engineer

"Well get it up and running Commander!" Yelled the Captain

"Yes sir!" Spoke Lieutenant Commander Reaves

"Captain, There are 4 Ships coming out of Warp, Unknown Class" Yelled Operations Officer Stevens

"Yellow Alert, put it on screen." Spoke the Captain

 _ **[NARRATOR] 3 Cardassian Frigates came out of warp along with a strange looking flag ship that looked similar to a Romulan Flag ship**_

"Captain! They found us!" Yelled the Helmsman

"Red Alert! Commander Status Report on the Warp Drive!" Yelled the Captain over the Comms.

"Almost complete sir! We're running diagnostics right now!" Snapped the Chief Engineer

"Sir the lead ship is hailing us!" Spoke the Operations Officer

"On screen" Spoke the Captain and the First Officer at the same time

 _ **[NARRATOR] The Operations Officer puts it on screen as a Cardassian speaks**_

"Hello Captain Richards" Spoke the Cardassian

"What is it you want Gul?"

"It's Legate Ve'tage, the Gul is…. Indisposed at the moment." Spoke the Legate in a shady manner

"Release the Civilians to me and we will not destroy your ship." Spoke the Legate

"Why? So you can torture then?! I think not! End Transmission!" Yelled the Captain

"We can't sir! They are jamming the console!" Yelled the Operations Officer

"Your Operations Officer is smart… Now send over the Civilians or be Destroyed" said Legate Ve'tage

 _ **[NARRATOR] The Legate ended the Transmission**_

""I want all Senior Staff to my ready room immediately!" said the Captain as he walked to his ready room

 _ **[NARRATOR] All Senior Staff went to the Captain's ready room**_

"How did they find us?!" Yelled the Captain in frustration

"Well, we wer-" Spoke the Lieutenant but was caught off by the Captain

"They couldn't of found us this quickly… Commander what was all damaged in the attack earlier?" Spoke the Captain

"Well sir, the Warp Drive, Decks 2, 3, and 5, and the Docking Bay." Spoke the Commander

"Well, what could of brought them to our location?" Spoke the Captain

"The Warp Core was sending off leak alarms…" spoke the Commander

"Lieutenant, how many civilians of theirs do we have?" Spoke the Captain

"Thirty-Six sir, you are not thinking?" Spoke the Lieutenant worried

"No, I am not. How long until we can go into warp?" Spoke the Captain

"Three hours, my crews are working on the Warp Drive and the Damaged areas."

"Well, hurry up, we can't stall them for 3 hours." Spoke the Captain

 _ **[NARRATOR] The Ship would shake as a blast sound would come from the Bridge**_

"Captain to the Bridge what is the situation?" Spoke the Captain

"Captain, the Cardassians are firing on us!" Yelled the Ensign

"All hands to your stations!" Yelled the First Officer as they all run to their stations the Left Phase cannon fired off, then the right Cannon fired off

"Fire Torpedoes at Location 36* 89*" Yelled the Tactical Officer

"Sir, we need to get out of here! We can't take much more damage!"

"Ensign try hailing the U.S.S Reactor!" Yelled the Captain

"Ensign!" Yelled the Captain

"Sir, he is dead. His console exploded on him." Spoke the Lieutenant Junior Grade

"Lieutenant, Hail the U.S.S Reactor!" Yelled the First Officer

"Hailing now!" Yelled the Lieutenant typing on his console

"Sir, the U.S.S Reactor is not responding to hails!" Yelled the Lieutenant

"Commander Status on the Warp Drive!" Yelled the First Officer over Comms

"We're ready to go into warp!" Yelled the Chief Engineer

"Lieutenant, get us out of here!" Yelled the Captain

 _ **[NARRATOR] The U.S.S Defendant went into warp just in time the Cardassian's Secret weapon was just charging up for a final blow**_

 _ **[A/N] Thank you for reading this! I hope you all liked it! We worked hard on it. We made this Fanfiction all on our thank STARTREK for the Ideas we got and for letting us use StarFleet, and the Cardassians!**_


End file.
